We All Long to be Good
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: Loony Lovegood was a freak.  She was the weird Ravenclaw who was an outcast in her own house. "Luna your thoughts count too."  A few nice words can go a long way you know...


**Finished fanfiction + new love for Luna and Neville + strange idea = this badly written fanfic that shouldn't be taken too seriously :)**

**Disclaimer: The amazing JK Rowling owns everything that you recognise, I write for pleasure not profit.**

**#**

**#**

**#**

_'Sometimes I'm stressed and I'm sick of things and I need to forget about them for a while...in Harry Potter you're taken to this wonderful imaginary world where everything is so different...the main characters are completely** real** and modern...you can relate to them.' - Evanna Lynch_

Loony Lovegood was a freak. Crazy Luna did nothing when her things are stolen. She was the weird Ravenclaw who was an outcast in her own house. They didn't know her. They just couldn't accept her. That's why it scared them when they finally did.

It all started on your average Tuesday morning. Luna had been walking down the Charms corridor when a fifth year Slytherin tripped her up and tore her necklace, causing the Butterbeer corks to scatter all over the floor. The Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs around her laughed and continued on their way to their lessons.

Luna sat on the floor, alone in the corridor, ignoring her books and watching a rolling cork. Someone put out a foot and it hit it, spinning to a standstill. She looked slowly up, bracing herself for more abuse.

Neville Longbottom picked up the cork and passed it to her before reaching out his hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling her from the sitting position.

She stayed silent for a moment, picking up her books and then glancing around for her corks. "I'm fine, but if I don't fix my necklace soon, I'll be exposed to the Nargles."

Neville laughed and collected all of the corks, he dropped them into her hands and took out his wand. "Reparo!"

There was a bright flash of pink light and they all flew out of her hands. Neville grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair.

Luna giggled and summoned them all back. "I think I should do that." She fixed it and fastened it once more around her neck.

"You know, they shouldn't be treating you like that, Luna your thoughts count too." Neville said slowly, watching as she counted each and every cork.

"Oh I don't mind." She replied absent-mindedly, "I'd much rather it was me, rather than others."

He smiled. "Very noble, but you should start thinking about yourself. Just a thought." He began to walk away, looking back, he grinned at her. "See you around Luna."

And that small incident before Charms with the Hufflepuffs was what had prompted Luna Lovegood to do... well to do something loony.

She started planning that very Charms lesson. Sheets upon sheets of parchment were filled with her small flowing handwriting, outlining exactly what she needed to do and when. Her thoughts did count, and she would let everyone know her thoughts.

She raised her hand. "Sir?"

"Yes Miss Lovegood?"

She waved her hands around. "I think there's a Wrackspurt in here."

Professor Flitwick rolled his eyes as the rest of the class sniggered at her.

"Miss Lovegood, you know as well as I do that it is extremely unlikely that Wrackspurts exist."

"Extremely unlikely, sir? So not impossible?"

"Well..." He replied uncomfortably. "Nothing is impossible I suppose.

Luna smiled contentedly, sitting back to practise the Disillusionment Charm on her crow once again.

She spent her lunch alone, as usual, in the library, researching. Her pile of books had steadily increased and she staggered out ten minutes before the bell to deposit them in her dormitory.

In the end, she only really needed the middle chapter of the second book, although she kept the others for some light reading.

At dinner that evening, she decided to involve the rest of the school in her plan.

She stood up on the Ravenclaw table, slowly and carefully of course because, although she may have been loony, she was certainly very safety conscious.

Eyes were quickly drawn to her and she took that as her cue to cry out convincingly, "Oh those Wrackspurts! They're everywhere today!" She threw her arms around her head manically.

The Ravenclaws looked around in embarrassment, most turning a shade of red to rival that of a mortified Weasley. The Slytherins laughed cruelly at her, looking at the people next to them to say some snide remark. The Gryffindors laughed at her, not as cruelly as the Slytherins but not exactly kindly. The Hufflepuffs seemed unsure how to react, the minority of them looked around in confusion, wondering what on earth had just happened.

One Gryffindor stood up. Everybody stared at him, holding their breath, waiting to see what he would do

"I believe you Luna." He called.

"Looks like Longbottom's got himself a girlfriend!" Malfoy sneered.

"I wouldn't mind a piece of that." Pansy muttered, looking Neville up and down. Malfoy turned an even paler shade of white and dropped his eyes. Pansy grinned.

Ignoring all of them, Luna smiled brightly at Neville.

"I think the Wrackspurt effect's making them mean," Luna explained, "It makes people's brain go fuzzy."

Neville nodded in what, to everyone around him, seemed to be understanding but, really, he didn't have a clue what she was going on about.

"I agree." He said.

"Miss Lovegood, I think it would be best for you to get off the table now." McGonagall shouted over to her.

Taking her words into account, Luna, slowly and carefully of course, got down from the table and returned to her seat. With no help from her house mates. A smile played across her lips, a smile that only she knew the reason behind, a smile that was hers and no one else's. It was also a smile that caused the closest people to wonder what strange thoughts were running through her mind, but that's beside the point.

The next morning, Luna awoke nice and early. She went about her lessons as normal and spent her lunch in the bathroom, more commonly known as 'Moaning Myrtle's bathroom'.

"You shouldn't be doing that." sang Myrtle.

Luna ignored her and carried on fussing.

Myrtle continued to sing, "You're gonna get in trouble."

"Not if the establishment doesn't know about it, because if the establishment doesn't know about it, then they are completely unaware and then if they are completely unaware, they therefore don't believe that it exists. Most people are narrow minded like that."

Moaning Myrtle gaped at her and flew down the nearest toilet with a splash.

Luna carried on adding ingredients to the cauldron, referring occasionally to the middle chapter of the second book.

The bell rang and she scooted off to lessons, but as soon as they were over, she was back in the bathroom.

Curfew came and went, but eventually she had finished, stumbling into bed tired and clutching her precious flask.

Rising at five am, even on a weekday, wasn't normal for any student. But then again, Luna never was normal.

Carrying the flask, she stole quickly to the kitchens.

"Miss Luna!" The House Elves cried joyfully.

"Good morning." She greeted enthusiastically. "I was wondering whether you could help me with something."

"Anything Miss Luna." They gushed.

She held out the potion and the House Elves looked wary, the Marauders had pulled a similar prank in their day.

"Please? It won't hurt anybody, I promise."

The House Elves nodded and took the potion, sprinkling it on everything from the toast to the mint humbugs.

"Thank you so much!" She skipped happily out of the kitchens and began to look for Nargles to pass the time before breakfast.

The first few students began to arrive and, subtly, Luna managed to pass Neville a small phial. She motioned for him to drink it and pleaded with her eyes for him to trust her, she made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Being careful to not even breathe too deeply near the food, Luna sat back and waited for the different reaction times to occur.

The signs that the first people affected appeared pretty quickly. The smart muggleborn with the wild, bushy hair in Gryffindor. Her simple-minded red head friend. The lovely blonde girl from Hufflepuff. The spiteful Slytherin blonde.

Soon everyone had swallowed her potion.

"What is it?"

"So heavy."

"My head feels weird!"

"What's going on?"

Luna smiled to herself, not noticing Neville alternating his gaze from her and the phial.

"Aerplaga." She whispered, waving her wand all around the hall.

Silence fell. The students, one after the other, felt a cold rush of air by their ears. Their hands flew up and they looked around in confusion.

"Can you feel them?" Luna called.

Everyone's eyes shot to her.

"The Wrackspurts? I told you, they're everywhere!"

The entire Great Hall, including the Professors (except Dumbledore, who was smiling in amusement), looked dubious, the same thought running through their minds; _there was no such thing...right?_

"I told you. I told you they were real." She insisted dreamily.

The mutters started; they began doubting themselves, they began believing Loony.

"They're only doing this to you because you don't believe." Luna added matter of factly. "They'll stop if your subconscious believes."

And soon enough (as the potion wore off, but they weren't to know that), the fuzziness in their brains began to fade, they minds became theirs again.

"Never thought Loony Lovegood would be right about something." Malfoy said slowly.

"Yeah... sorry Loo-Luna."

"Woah!" Malfoy cried. "I wasn't apologising then..."

But he was drowned out by dozens of other people trying to apologise. Obviously if they were wrong about one of Luna's beliefs, they were wrong about them all (even if she had deceived them with magic).

Neville pulled her away from the crowds.

"You lied to them." He said with a smile.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." Luna replied with a grin. "And besides, I will prove the existence of Wrackspurts. That's a promise." She skipped a little way from the table before thinking and twirling back round. She ran back to Neville and, standing on her tiptoes, kissed him swiftly on his left cheek. "Thank you Neville."

He lifted his hand up to the spot and held it there, watching her leave the Great Hall. Her thoughts did count, and she had let everyone know her thoughts.

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Just a short fanfic :) it may seem rushed but I have reason! I'm not used to writing proper stories in a one shot :') it was harder than I expected! **

**Hope you liked it!**

**As I said, I've got a new love for Luna and Neville (I know it's not canon, but the film made me realise that they're sweet together), plus Luna is my favourite character at the moment.**

**Hope you leave a review, but all's good if you don't :) **

**Check out my page for updates about what I am/am not writing :)**

_To JK Rowling, thank you for giving me such a magical childhood, mischief managed._

_I am a girl from the Potter Generation, and I always will be._


End file.
